1. Technical Field
The present disclosure of invention relates to multicolored image producing displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and more particularly to displays employing multi primary color matrices as their repeat unit.
2. Discussion of Related Technology
LCD displays (or other alike displays) that rely on backlighting and that utilize multi primary color matrices (more than just three primary and different colored sub-pixels in each of repeated matrix units) can provide the advantage of potential increase in displayable color gamut as well as the advantage of potential increase in power consumption efficiency (for example in backlighted LCD panels in terms of power consumption by the backlighting unit versus the displayed luminance).
In an exemplary multi-primary color matrix layout, a square-shaped and repeated matrix unit (MxU) that is capable of providing a full color gamut, is arranged to consist of 12 rectangular sub-pixels while using just 5 different colors—namely, 3 sub-pixels that are Red, 2 that are Green, 4 that are Blue, 2 that are Yellow and 1 that is Cyan. Such a full color and repeated matrix unit (MxU) can be seen as being divided into four square-shaped pixels, two of them being RGB pixels, 1 being a RYB pixel and 1 being a CYB pixel. One such matrix layout is shown in FIG. 1A. FIG. 1B shows an alternative variation. FIG. 1C is similar except that there are 2 RYB square pixels and only 1 RGB square pixel (the fourth pixel is a RGC pixel).
It is to be understood that for this disclosure, the image defining data signals that are originally received by the corresponding display panel is at a higher and optically less efficient pixel resolution, namely, the received image defining data signals represent an image definition having approximately twice the RGB resolution in both the horizontal and vertical directions as compared to the resolution producible for an all-one-color object by the illustrated repeat color units (MxU's) of FIGS. 1A-1C. More specifically, if the received image defining data signals are seen as defining four RGB squares in a corresponding square configuration, then in FIGS. 1A-1B, two of those original four RGB squares may be thought of as having been removed and replaced by something else while in FIG. 1C, three of those original four RGB squares may be thought of as having been removed and replaced by something else.
In other words and yet more specifically, the multi-primary color matrix layout (MxU layout) of FIG. 1A is different from a standard sub-pixel layout having all same RGB pixels. This change in layout, while beneficial for scope of producible color gamut and for efficiency of output luminance versus backlighting power consumption, may adversely affect two visual aspects. First, when trying to display different ones of uniform color fields (e.g. an all Red field next to an all Green field), the displayed textures are different from that which would be seen on a standard RGB panel because some colors (e.g., Red and Cyan in one example given below) are displayed in a more spotty (less spatially frequent and spatially uniform) way than are others (e.g., Green and Yellow in one example given below) and thus the multi-primary color matrix layouts (MxU layout) of, for example, FIGS. 1A and 1B create a false texture artifact when pure color fields are displayed. Second, since the original data arrives at the all RGB pixels resolution and since in the remapping to the gamut space of the modified multi-primary color matrix layouts (MxU layout) of, for example, FIGS. 1A and 1B, the gamut remapping eliminates some of the RGB pixels. Thus; not all colors are present in all pixels of the modified MxU layout, and thus loss of details and/or other artifacts may occur when attempting to present certain colored image features such as for example a single-pixel wide line (e.g. such as may occur when displaying single pixel wide lines and/or very fine thickness text).
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.